Richard Engel
!]] Richard "Little Richard" Engel is a reporter for NBC. He is best known for screwing up his one chance to speak to The Greatest President Ever. The Greatest Brush With Greatness Ever! permitting a liberal Hate America Firster to sit with him and ask questions.]] In May of 2008, Little Richard flew into Baghdad to interview The Greatest President Ever in his office in the McCain Shopping Bazaar outside the Green Zone. Little Richard had never been to Baghdad before and the strange smells and loud noises alone offended his delicate sensibilities. The Greatest President Ever did everything he could to calm the frightened liberal. A regiment of body guards had to be brought in special just to comfort Little Richard during the two minute interview, but to no avail. The interview was cut short after Richard peed himself. The Greatest President Ever spent the rest of the time originally allotted for the interview clearing brush along the Tigris. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ The above blurb of nonesense is an insult to the American system of the free press. With honest reporters, facts come first. Richard Engel stands tall among the heroes of the United States press. How fortunate we are to have the likes of him, bravely entering the line of fire to bring us factual news. April 28, 2009 Nailing * book: "War Journal: My Five Years in Iraq" * post dinosaur era ** pre mole people enslavement * Where In The World And Where In Time Is Stephen Colbert Going To Be In The Persian Gulf? * first & foremost as a journalist ** first as an American ** 2nd ** 3rd journalist * Amanpour, ** Rivera * risk their lives ** Afghanistan ** Somalia * only more dangerous newspaper office * there's got to be a way to protect yourself ** atropine take in case of a nerve agent attack * can be lethal if you haven't been exposed * preparing to report on war is hell * last of the news-hicans ** Richard Engel *** book: "War Journal: My Five Years in Iraq" * lived in Baghdad prior to the invasion * Lebanon 2 weeks before the bombing * moving to Pakistan * thinks it's a real trouble spot * we pronounce things differently * 175 million people * nuculer weapons * Taliban is taking over more territory * possible could get control of nuculer weapons ** maybe get fuel * war heads are secure ** difficult to detonate * we could drop swine on them ** they wouldn't expect it * not alot of leverage * U.S. policy to express concern; be worried * many news organizations have stopped reporting overseas * NBC is trying to redirect * just won a Peabody for coverage in Afghanistan * a little jealous * minimums to bring ** steely dan poster ** blowdryer * try and empathize with soldiers, try not to pretend to know more than they do ** customary tip is one beer * speaks Arabic External Tubes * The edited version of the interview